Refinement
- anvils, repair powders NPC Name: Blacksmith Marx NPC Location: Paradise Shop, Aquarius Shop, Carbigal Shop, Laplanoel Shopping Mall 1 - choose this option to refine an equipment 2 - choose this option to get Marx's tutorial Refining can make your equipment better and stronger. To achieve this, you need Ores, also referred to as Refine stones, which can be drilled in Mines spread across Caballa Island. There are 2 different types of stones: 1. Physical Refine stones, used to refine Physical Weapons, Hats and Shields and 2. Magic Refine stones, used to refine Magic-type Weapons, Hats and Shields. The Refine stones are divided into 4 refining levels: 1. Fragments are used for refining equipments to Lv.4 2. Impures and Gems are used to refine equipments from Lv.5 to Lv.7 3. Pures and Flawless are used to refine equipments from Lv.8 to Lv.10 4. and the highest level and rare ores are used to refine equipments from Lv.11 to Lv.13, Lv.13 being the highest attainable level for an equipment. Refinement Success Rate & Magnification Ratio The table below shows the success rate and magnification ratio for all equipment types sorted by their Star Ranks. Mag. = Magnification Ratio % = Refinement Success Rate Altiverse Boss EQ Tartarus EQ Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % Mag. % 1 1.1 100% 1.1 100% 1.1 100% 1.1 100% 1.2 100% 1.2 100% 1.2 100% 1.2 100% 2 1.2 90% 1.2 90% 1.2 90% 1.2 90% 1.4 90% 1.4 99% 1.4 90% 1.4 90% 3 1.3 80% 1.3 80% 1.3 80% 1.3 80% 1.6 80% 1.6 88% 1.6 80% 1.6 80% 4 1.4 70% 1.4 70% 1.4 70% 1.4 70% 1.8 70% 1.8 77% 1.8 70% 1.8 70% 5 1.5 60% 1.5 60% 1.5 60% 1.6 60% 2.0 60% 2.1 66% 2.1 60% 2.1 60% 6 1.6 50% 1.6 50% 1.6 50% 1.8 50% 2.2 50% 2.4 55% 2.4 50% 2.4 50% 7 1.7 40% 1.7 40% 1.7 40% 2.0 40% 2.4 40% 2.7 44% 2.7 40% 2.7 40% 8 1.8 30% 1.8 30% 1.9 30% 2.2 30% 2.7 30% 3.0 33% 3.0 30% 3.2 30% 9 1.9 20% 1.9 20% 2.1 20% 2.4 20% 3.0 20% 3.3 22% 3.3 20% 3.6 20% 10 2.0 10% 2.0 10% 2.3 10% 2.6 10% 3.3 10% 3.6 11% 3.6 10% 4.0 10% 11 2.1 10% 2.2 10% 2.5 10% 2.9 10% 3.6 10% 4.0 11% 4.0 10% 4.3 10% 12 2.2 10% 2.4 10% 2.7 10% 3.2 10% 3.9 10% 4.4 11% 4.4 10% 4.6 10% 13 2.3 5% 2.6 5% 2.9 5% 3.5 5% 4.2 5% 4.8 6% 4.8 5% 5.0 5% Example 1: a 3-star shield with base DP = 800 will have 2,800 DP at level 13 (800 x 3.5 = 2,800) Example 2: Ice Heart Sword (base AP = 960, Boss EQ, 5-star) will have 4,608 AP at level 13 (960 x 4.8 = 4,608) Refining Assistants Name Bonus Levels Where to ge it: Gods Anvil 25 % 0 - 8 MyShop 1,000 MS points Legendary Anvil 10 % 8 - 10 MyShop 1,000 MS points Craftmans Anvil 5 % 0 - 8 MyShop 300 MS points Anvil of Generations 10 % 0 - 8 MyShop 600 MS points Anvil of an Era 20 % 0 - 4 MyShop 900 MS points 1 1 1 1 1 Category:Function